verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Starchild-Schädel
right|400px Der Starchild-Schädel ist ein abnorm geformter Schädel, welcher um 1930 in Mexiko gefunden wurde und Gegenstand zahlreicher wissenschaftlicher und parawissenschaftlicher Debatten und Mutmaßungen ist. Geschichte Der Schädel wurde im Februar 1999 von einem texanischen Ehepaar zur weiteren Untersuchung an den amerikanischen Schriftsteller und Forscher Lloyd Pye übergeben, welcher vor allem durch seine alternativen Hypothesen zur Entstehung der Menschheit eine gewisse Bekanntheit erlangt hat. Laut Pyes eigenen, nicht zu verifizierenden Angaben wurde der Schädel etwa 1930 in einem Minentunnel, 160 km südwestlich der mexikanischen Stadt Chihuahua, von einer Jugendlichen gefunden, die dort Urlaub mit ihren Eltern machte und den Schädel 50 Jahre in ihrem Besitz hatte. Der Schädel habe neben einem normal geformten Skelett in Rückenlage an der Oberfläche gelegen. Vertreter der seriösen Wissenschaft werfen Pye Schwindel und pseudowissenschaftliches Vorgehen bei der Erforschung des Starchild-Schädels vor. Tatsächlich schien Pye allerdings, unabhängig von seinen Interpretationen, um unabhängige Untersuchungen des Schädels bemüht, welche von elf verschiedenen Experten in Laboratorien auf der ganzen Welt durchgeführt wurden. Unzulängliche medizinische Erklärungen nutzt Pye jedoch als Spielraum für seine eigenen, sehr umstrittenen Thesen. Besonderheiten Der Starchild-Schädel weist einige anatomische Besonderheiten auf. So verfügt er, trotz des niedrigen Alters des Verstorbenen von etwa fünf Jahren, über ein Volumen von 1600 Kubikzentimetern. Das Schädelvolumen eines normalen Erwachsenen liegt im Gegensatz dazu bei nur 1400 cm³ und das eines gleichaltrigen Kindes bei etwa 1200 cm³. Die Augenhöhlen des Schädels sind auffällig flach und oval. Bemerkenswert ist die Position des Canalis opticus, durch welchen der Sehnerv in das Schädelinnere tritt. Er befindet sich nicht mittig der Orbita, sondern deutlich nach kranial, also nach oben, verlagert. Auch fehlt die Stirnhöhle, welche zu den Nasennebenhöhlen gehört, beim Starchild-Schädel. 1999 ergaben DNA-Tests in BOLD, einem forensischen DNA-Labor in Vancouver, British Columbia, dass zwei Proben des Schädels normale X und Y-Chromosomen aufwiesen. Allerdings gelang es BOLD nicht, eine DNA-Extraktion aus dem Oberkiefer vorzunehmen. 2003 gelang es im Rahmen weiterer DNA-Tests durch Trace Genetics, mitochondriale DNA zu extrahieren. Da diese nur durch die Mutter vererbt wird, ließ sich beweisen, dass diese im Falle des Starchilds über normales, humanes Erbgut verfügt haben musste. Ein Nachweis der väterlichen DNA schlug bislang aufgrund mangelnder intakter DNA fehl. Zudem konnte erwiesen werden, dass es sich bei der Mutter nicht um die Frau handelte, welche zusammen mit dem Starchild gefunden wurde. Spätere Tests im Jahre 2004, welche am Royal Holloway College der University of London durchgeführt wurden, brachten Fasern sowie rötliche Rückstände in der Spongiosa des Schädels zum Vorschein, wie man sie vor dieser Untersuchung bei bislang keinem anderen Organismus nachweisen konnte. Zudem ergaben radiologische Untersuchungen, dass der Starchild-Schädel bis zu 50 Prozent dicker und dichter ist als durchschnittliche Schädel. Alter 1999 wurde an der University of California in Riverside mittels Radiocarbon-14-Methode zunächst das Alter des normalen Schädels bestimmt, welcher am Fundort neben dem Starchild-Schädel lag. Im Jahre 2004 wurde in Miami bei Beta Analytic, dem größten Laboratorium für Radiocarbonbestimmungen weltweit, das Alter des Starchild-Schädels ermittelt. Die Bestimmungen kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass beide Schädel ein Alter von etwa 900 Jahren haben müssen. Kontroverse Vertreter der Prä-Astronautik betrachten den Starchild-Schädel als Indiz für das Eingreifen außerirdischer Intelligenz in die Entwicklungsgeschichte des Menschen. Ihrer Meinung nach experimentierten außerirdische Lebensformen mit menschlicher DNA, bzw. der DNA früherer Primaten, und führten somit zu einer Vermischung beiderlei Erbgutes. Diese Thesen entsprechen den Theorien bekannter, obgleich umstrittener Autoren wie z.B. Erich von Däniken oder Zecharia Sitchin. Gemäß dieser Hypothesen besuchte eine extraterrestrische Zivilisation, laut Sitchin die Anunnaki vom Planeten Nibiru, die Erde, um Rohstoffe, vor allem Gold, abzubauen. Zu diesem Zwecke schufen sie sich angeblich den Menschen als Arbeitstier, indem sie ihre eigene DNA mit der von einfachen Primaten kreuzten. Dem hält die Wissenschaft entgegen, dass es auch auf natürlichem Wege zu vergleichbaren Fehlbildungen kommen kann. So erinnert die Form des Starchild-Schädels unweigerlich an das Krankheitsbild Hydrocephalus (Wasserkopf), bei welchem es durch eine intrakranielle Aufstauung des Hirnwassers im noch weichen Kinderschädel ebenfalls zu prägnanten Missbildungen kommt. Auch das Crouzon-Syndrom oder das Apert-Syndrom können zu anatomischen Auffälligkeiten führen, welche dem Starchild ähneln. Letztlich sei auch eine Kombination verschiedener genetischer und nicht-genetischer Defekte denkbar. Bei neueren Untersuchungen 2016/17 wurde festgestellt, dass es sich beim Starchild-Schädel um den Kopf eines ca. 5 Jahre alten, menschlichen Kindes handelt. Eine genaue Erklärung für die Deformationen wurde jedoch nicht gefunden. Sonstiges In Uberaba, Brasilien, wurde vor einigen Jahren ein weiterer Schädel gefunden, der vergleichbare Merkmale aufweist. Er befindet sich heute im dortigen historischen Naturkundemuseum. Dieser "zweite" Starchild-Schädel besitzt jedoch etwa die doppelte Größe eines normalen Erwachsenenschädels und erinnert damit noch mehr an einen Hydrocephalus. Quellen *Pye, Lloyd. TERRIBLE TWO'S: Summary of the first Two Years. Starchild Project. Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. *McCoy, Max (November 1999). "Star Child". Fortean Times (127): 42-45.? *Brown, Matthew. A Report on Maxilla and Dental X-Rays. Starchild Project. Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. *Robinson, Ted J.. A Preliminary Analysis of a Highly Unusual Human-Like Skull. Starchild Project. Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. *Pye, Lloyd. A Forensic DNA Analysis of two Unusual Skulls of Uncertain Origin. Starchild Project. Abgerufen am 29. Dezember 2007. *Pye, Lloyd. Early DNA Testing. Starchild Project. Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. *Alien Skull Mystery Continues. WUSA9 (Oct. 23, 2004). Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. *WORLD EXCLUSIVE DNA PHOTOGRAPHS. Abgerufen am 11. April 2007. *Phoenix, Jack (Early 2005 (special)). "Unconvention 2004". Fortean Times (191): 28-30.? *Chow, Adelina (2006). The Mystery of the Starchild Skull. World-Mysteries.com. Abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2006. Weblinks *The Starchild-Project (eng.) *Foto des Starchild-Schädels Category:Prä-Astronautik Category:Biologie